When Silver Meets Gold
by dreamingdiva
Summary: Ginny's all grown up, Draco's infatuated, Ron is a hearthrob, Hermione has bigger interests then books, and someone who just got back into town is a little jealous! Yes the whole cast has gone batty!!! Mainly G/D, Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the character's, the places, the names, the anything really, but that's ok, just read and review!  
  
I SAID PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! hehe  
  
When Silver Meets Gold Chapter 1  
  
"Ron?!? Have you seen my wand?" I shouted down to one of my brothers, he was a sixteen year old boy who was funny like the twins, smart like Percy, strong like Bill, and got all the girls like Charlie. And trust me, it shocked me, more then any of you, he pretty much matured into someone you never thought he would turn into to.  
  
"What did you say Ginny?" He shouted back up to me shoved a dinner roll from the previous night in his mouth.  
  
"Have you seen me wand?" I repeated leaning over the banister.  
  
"Oh, nope, maybe it'll show up later." He said walking out of sight. I sighed walking back into my room, I was 15, and about to start my 5th year at Hogwarts, that is if I could get all my stuff together. We were leaving in the morning, Ron and I were the only one's left in school, the rest had moved on.  
  
I stopped and glanced at myself in the mirror. I had developed over the summer, better then my wildest dreams actually, and I was very satisfied with it. I stood 5'3", I had always hoped to be taller, but we can't get everything we want I suppose. My waist had curved in, and my chest had grown out, round and full, and my hips curved out too, but not to much like my mother's when she was my age.  
My hair had become a deep auburn shade and went to my lower back in wavy curls. And thankfully I had gotten over the whole acne stage of teendom.  
  
"Ginny we're home!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs, they had been in Diagon Ally buying me some new dressrobes with what little money they had left after buying our books and supplies. I darted down the stairs excitedly to see my new robes.  
  
"Here they are dear." My mother said handing them over, a sinking feeling over took me as I looked at the plain batted old robes. They were probably once a magnificent shade of burgundy, but not they were worn out looking, faded, dusty, old velvet never looked good.  
  
I managed a smiled and gave my mother a hug. "They're beautiful, I'll bet I'll be the prettiest girl at the Ball when Christmas comes!" I said pretending to be absolutely thrilled. I then ran up to my bedroom and stuffed the robes in my closet, I didn't have to go to the Ball, just tell my parents I did, and had a great time.  
  
"Ginny" I felt someone pushing me a little. "Ginny wake up!" Suddenly shaking me, I opened my eyes to see Ron, he let go and stood up. "Come on, we need to go to Diagon Ally to get some dress robes!" He whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked wiping my eyes.  
  
"Mine were horrible too, I hope you have some money saved up!" He said to me.  
  
"I have plenty." I said getting to the other side of the room and dumping out a box of Bertie Botts Beans, where I actually kept my money.  
  
"Can we stop in Quality Quidditch Supplies real quick, I just want to look at the new brooms!" Ron said before we even made it past the Leaky Caldron.  
  
"Yes." I said rolling my eyes, don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, but why stare at something you can't have having to do with the sport, unless it happens to be....  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Oliver! Haven't seen you in quit some time!" I said seeing Oliver standing by the bludgers, Ginny and I walked over to him to have a little chat.  
  
"Ronald, nice to see you, and..." He paused and looked at my sister, in a way not many looked at my sister. "Ginny." He said taking her hand and kissing it gingerly.  
  
"Wow a boy with good looks and manners!" She gave a surprised look and giggled, she always had a way of making me sound as if I was completely improper.  
  
"Haven't seen you around Wood, what brings you back here?" I asked him, changing the subject.  
  
"Well actually, Hogwarts was looking for Quidditch Coaches believe it or not. And I applied for Gryffindor Coach. Turns out the kids practices aren't what they should be with students in charge." He explained. "What are you two doing here so late? The train leaves at 11 you know!" He said winking at us.  
  
"We have to buy dress robes!" Ginny pipped in hitting my shoulder and looking out the window.  
  
"Oh, well why don't I go with you, Ron you've never really been good at picking out things to wear!" Oliver laughed.  
  
"And I could use a man's opinion, not a brothers!" Ginny giggled as we headed towards the Shoppe.  
  
NO ONES POV  
  
"Um..." Oliver hesitated at what to say while Ginny modeled silky musk green robes that matched her eyes, and hugged her in all the right places.  
  
"I don't think so Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"I think it's nice." Oliver said.  
  
"Well I don't want black, because I have that for the Halloween dance, I think this is perfect for the Yule Ball!" Ginny said spinning infront of the mirror. "Perfect!"  
  
Outside a passerby stared in disbelief, Draco Malfoy couldn't beleive his eyes, who was the beautiful woman Weasley was with. It couldn't be Ginny.... could it?  
  
A/N: Read and Review please. There will be more D/G next chapter when they get to Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Silver Meets Gold Chapter 2  
  
2 Months Later  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in October, sadly Ginny had some research to do, but when did she not, this year the teachers seemed to be cracking down harder then ever. She walked down to the shelf of books she needed and walked down the isle scanning all the titles.  
  
"Need any help?" A voice sounded behind her. She turned to see Draco sitting there smirking. She rolled her eyes and got on her knee's to look on the bottom row, now she wasn't stupid, she knew she was wearing a short plaid skirt and he could see more then he should, but not to much, what was the harm.  
  
"You know, you keep doing stuff like that, and guys will ask you for more then just to borrow your quill!" Malfoy said. She glanced at him and then stood up.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, do you think that I couldn't handle such an offer?" She said walking over to him putting her hands on the armrests of his chair and leaning into him and giving him a clear shot of her black bra and lots of cleavage.  
  
"I don't think so, want to prove me wrong?" He said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"In your dreams!" She whispered, then stood up and smiled, and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said seeing her friend come walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked her friend walking beside her now.  
  
"Not much, just, ignoring my Transfiguration homework, it just keeps building up, it's so annoying." Hermione said glancing at Ron as he, Harry, and Neville walked down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
"So, talk to Ron about the Halloween dance yet?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
  
"No, Lavender and Parvati have both asked him already... and I heard...." Hermione began explaining.  
  
"Hey Weasley," Malfoy shouted walking up to the girls. "You know it is a horrible thing to be a tease, maybe you should..."  
  
"Maybe I should what Malfoy?" She asked looking at him smiling.  
  
"Well maybe let go of your precious virginity your holding onto so tightly!" He said with a smirk and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ginny! Don't let him talk to you that way!" Hermione said rather offended.  
  
"Maybe you'll get lucky enough someday Malfoy, but this isn't that day!" Ginny said becoming a bit more defensive.  
  
Ginny stepped outside of the the common room in her plaid pajama pants and tight white tank top showing lots of midrift as her hair layed in glossy rivers down her body to a point a little above her waist.  
  
"It's the baby weasle, out for a midnight strole I presume?" Draco said raising his eyebrows. She stopped quickly and turned to him, she was actually just headed to the bathroom, but this would do fine.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Draco!" I said giving him a seductive stare and a half smile. His hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was in the day. It was parted down the middle and I loved it that way, and he knew it.  
  
"This is later then you usually come out at night!" Draco said raising his eyebrows. His eyes darted down to my chest and then back to my eyes. I smirked a little and turned away. "And where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Do the bathroom! Why else would I be roaming the halls this late?" I said turning the corner. But I stopped suddenly, hearing a certain male's voice with a thick Scottish accent. I leaned against the wall to hear what was being said.  
  
"Malfoy, you shouldn't be out at this time of night, go back to your Dormitory." Oliver said forcefully.  
  
"Your a Quidditch coach, hardly a professor, I don't feel I have to listen to you for orders!" Draco shot back.  
  
"I know what you do out here everynight, trying to get Virginia into your bed! I don't think it is wise of you to get involved like that!" Oliver stated clearly. I bit my lip leaning in closer to hear. What Oliver.... jealous? No he couldn't be!  
  
"Well just because I can handle a woman and you can't, doesn't mean you should stand in my way!" Draco said, in his usual low sexy voice. I stood up straight and started to walk, and turned the corner.  
  
"Stand in your way of what?" I asked pleasently looking at each of them. They both had rather angry looks plastered on their faces.  
  
"Nothing, it's late you should be in bed Virginia!" Oliver stated. I just smiled at both of them and made my way back to the common room, how exciting, now maybe my imagination is getting the best of me, but those two I think were fighting over me!  
  
NO ONE's POV (Next Day)  
  
Quidditch practice had just ended, Ginny was a chaser on the team, her brother was the keeper, and Harry was the Seeker, Hermione always sat and watched the practices. Ginny flew down to the ground and hopped off her broom and took off her gloves.  
  
"Virginia!" Oliver called after her, she spun around to see him standing by the tent they sat in a talked about what plays they would use and techniques they would use in the games. He went into the tent, and she followed quickly.  
  
"Hi Wood." She said with a cute giggle, she took off her Quidditch robes and stood in a pair a of black shorts and a black tank top, she then sat down and crossed her legs.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about how your playing, you seem a little distracted, not focusing fully on the game... you can get injured that way!" He explained sitting down next to her.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just had a few things on my mind." I replied, he moved in closer to me, and all I could do was just lean into him too. Before I knew it we were kissing, french kissing. But I realized something, he's 20 years old, and I'm 15. I pulled away quickly.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I'm not sure if you guys are gonna like this chapter or not, but don't worry Ginny/Draco fans, just wait till the next chapter! 


End file.
